A Young Queen's Duties
by PygmyCritter
Summary: Marta has defeated her brother, Logan, but now is faced with yet another enemy.   She's not handling the stress well and is missing the freedom she had before she took the throne.  Sorry,I'm not so good with summaries.


Marta sat at the great desk, covered in papers, all waiting for her attention and signature. She had never thought about what would happen _after_ the revolution. She had a one track mind, to get Logan off the throne and help the people of Albion. And now she sat, staring at an ever-growing mountain of papers, she felt her self wishing she had been able to lead the revolution and leave someone else in charge of all of this. It was too much. Day after day of meetings, trying to figure out how to raise the money that would be needed to stop the coming darkness that threatened the kingdom. Even at night, when she was at last able to retreat to her royal chambers, she still could not find any peace. She lay awake in her huge bed, unable to sleep, just worrying about the next day's schedule and what hellish decisions she would have to make. Who would she have to anger next? And why couldn't she just tell the people why she was making some of these hated decisions?

_"You don't want to panic the people."_ Walter had explained.

No, better to let herself get to the point she could barely eat, sleep or think! Taking a deep breath, Marta pushed her over-sized chair back and stood up. She needed a break, even if it was only for an hour or so. She needed to get out of that damned room and get some fresh air.

"Where are you off to, Majesty?" Hobson asked as he watched the young lady get up and move to the door.

"Out for a bit of fresh air." she replied, not looking at him. "I will be gone only for a short while." she assured him as she let herself out, nodding to the guards standing outside the door.

She couldn't do it. She could not possibly do it. It was all too much. So many people depended on her to keep them alive and safe. So many people pulling her in so many different directions. She wanted to make everyone happy, but she couldn't. No matter what, she would anger someone. She walked off to a deserted corner of the castle gardens and sat on the edge of a small fountain that stood there. She thought about the work she still had to do that day alone, and felt the tears overtake her.

"I can't do it." she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, shaking.

"What is it that our fearless Queen cannot do?" a familiar voice asked. Ben Finn! Marta would know that voice anywhere.

"All of this." she replied, not even trying to hide the fact she was crying. It would have been useless anyhow, with her face being swollen and red, her nose dripping. "Things were easier when we were planning the revolution. Gathering allies was so much easier!"

"Traveling all over Albion, fighting hordes of hobbes, mercenaries, balvarines...that was better?" he asked as he perched next to her.

"Yes!" she answered emphatically. "I would much rather be doing that right now."

"I suppose it must get a bit boring, being stuck in there all day, listening to everyone's complaints and petitions." Ben conceded. "But you're the Queen, it's what you have to do."

"Why couldn't my parents have had one more child?" she sighed as she got to her feet, drying her face on her sleeve. She'd hear about that from Hobson later that night.

"Just to make your life hell." Ben smiled as he got to his feet and held his arm out to the young queen.

"I'm not ready to go back in yet." Marta informed him. "I need time to recover from my little breakdown." she explained.

"No worries, my Queen." he replied, smiling again. "We can just walk around until you're ready."

"You're avoiding Walter, aren't you?" Marta laughed.

"If he sees me, he's going to want official reports." he sighed. "I've only just gotten back into Bowerstone. That man is a slave driver I tell you!"

"Perhaps I should do something about that." Marta joked.

"As you wish." Ben bowed his head.

"So, tell me of your travels, Captain Finn." Marta said, trying to sound serious even if she found it very hard to be so when Ben Finn was around.

"Oh, you know, the usual." he shrugged. "Recruited some men in a few places, fought off large swarms of enemies..."

"Single handedly no doubt." the Queen added. "And you rescued a group of damsels in distress who were only too eager to show you their thanks."

"It's like you were there, Majesty!" Ben gasped. "Do you have spies following me?"

"Of course!"

"Finn!" Walter's voice called out. "I know you're out here, you were seen by Hobson and some of the other servants."

"Oh, well this small break was nice while it lasted." Marta said. "Come along, we've both things we must do."

"You're sure you're ready?" he asked as they made their way to Walter. "I can go and you can continue to wander around a bit longer."

"Thank you, Finn." Marta smiled. "But, I've had a breath of fresh air, a nice cry, and a good laugh."

"You're very welcome." he said, stopping, bowing over her hand before kissing it.

"Finn!" Walter growled. "You were to report me as soon as you arrived back in Bowerstone!"

"She wouldn't let me go." Ben said, pointing to Marta. "She begged me to walk with her for a bit. I tried to tell her..."

"You know Finn isn't the type to just let a woman beg without giving in." Marta nodded.

"I know it too well." Walter frowned. "Come along then." he said, turning and striding off.

"You're in trouble." Marta teased as she headed back to the castle.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Ben laughed as he headed off after Walter.

She wasn't feeling much better, in fact. She was still filled with a sense of dread that she was going to get most of her people killed in the coming war. She felt her stomach knot as she walked in to see Hobson putting yet more papers on her desk, ready for her to examine.

"Ah, good, you're back, Your Majesty." he said with a smile.

"More decisions to be made I see." she muttered as she sat back down.

"Of course." Hobson nodded. "A queen's work is never done."

Marta knew that all too well.


End file.
